


Koyama-sensei

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama Keiichiro is a lecturer at an evening school for business and trade. One day, a handsome, diligent and smart student named Kato Shigeaki joins his class.





	Koyama-sensei

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write but I'm happy it's finally done *3* Yay~

His name was Kato. Kato Shigeaki.

The first time Koyama had layed eyes on him when he sat there in the first row, right in front of Koyama's desk at his white table in the evening school for business and trade, Koyama had fallen for him. Hard. The raven black hair neatly combed to the side, two dark, pretty eyes following his every word concentrated when he wrote on the board or lectured, a pair of perfect cherry lips too irrestistible not to kiss and a deep, pleasant voice that made Koyama feel at ease.

The man was only a few years younger than him he learned when having a look at the list of students, browsing it intentionally in the teachers office late when the other teachers were gone already and only the moon was shining through the window. Kato Shigeaki, 31 years old, born in Hiroshima, Aoyama-Gakuin University graduate in law. Pretty _and_ smart, Koyama thought as he browsed through the papers, catching himself staring dreamily at Kato's photograph, those eyes just as serious as when he was looking at him during class.

He attended regularly and was a diligent student, and Koyama wrote in his recommendation that he expected Kato to graduate without problems.

 

Alone in his appartment in the shower, Koyama tried to wash off his thoughts of Kato in vain. It was not like he didn't think the other man was handsome, it was more like he himself had a problem admitting liking someone who was not female. It had never happened to him before and he was confused and felt a bit helpless, yet he was curious what would happen if he gave in to the desire and let his thoughts flow freely.

He leaned against the tiles as warm water ran down his slender torso and he closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kato's face and those fixating eyes, how he followed his lessons enthusiastically. Koyama had noticed that Kato often carried around a lot of books and he saw him reading books unrelated to class during break.

Koyama let out a soft sigh and began to wash himself, huge foam caressing his skin as images of Kato snuck into his brain. Kato and him alone in the classroom because Kato was diligent and had more questions even though everyone had already left, Kato asking him questions and Koyama feeling excited just because he was alone with him and happy to be able to explain him things, Kato who took in everything, wanting to know and learn more, Kato who finally got up, closing his books and walking up to his desk and asking him what he would do after lessons and if they should go for a drink together, Kato whose body radiated such heat that Koyama thought he could almost feel it physically right now even though Kato was not present.

Koyama bit his lips as he had another scenario before his eyes. Kato and him alone in class with Koyama leaning over his back to explain something in the book and Kato turning his head around and suddenly grabbing his arm, looking at him with deep deer eyes and telling him he liked him and then magically both of them kissing like in some high school drama that his sister often watched used to watch on TV.

Kato, Kato, Kato.

He couldn't get him out of his head even when he got out of the shower and into bed, pulling the blanket over his form and trying to fall asleep, yet Kato visited him in his sleep, and this time, Koyama wasn't able to control his thoughts and desires. Scenarios of him and Kato sharing hot and messy kisses alone in class behind the blackboard, his hands on Kato's chest and Kato's hands on his ass, images of Kato gasping his name so enticingly it was irrisitible to not want to touch him, pictures of Kato sinking to his knees at the teacher's desk and Koyama leaning against it, his hands in Kato's hair as he watched him with an unbelievable gaze in his eyes as Kato went down on him.

Images of how Kato looked at him from below with those eyes again, slowly pulling down Koyama's zipper and sliding his warm and quick hand inside before Koyama could do anything and it felt good, not awkward or weird, just good, just right, and Koyama let him, gasping as Kato boldly massaged his bulge over his boxers and then asking him with a sweet voice if he could pull them down and Koyama just nodded, everything happening as if he was in a movie and he was not in charge and his brain couldn't keep up but then Kato's full lips were closing around his dick and Koyama slapped his hand over his mouth not to make a louder noise as Kato took him in slowly, sucking softly, making a few pleased noises on his own.

Kato's head went up and down slowly and thouroughly and Koyama felt his blood rush down, Kato's mouth being so warm and wet and welcoming it drove him crazy and he pulled on Kato's hair to let him know he was close but Kato would just grin in his eyes and go on, removing his dick from between those sinful lips once or twice only to take it back in, hollowing his cheeks and giving Koyama one hell of a blowjob, the hard white light in the room still switched on. Koyama breathed heavily as his left hand grabbed the desk behind him hard and he growled lowly as he came, Kato taking it all and smiling contently and licking his lips.

* * *

Koyama woke up startled and rolled his eyes when he realized he had had a wet dream, and he felt like he lost the battle.

However, he found that reality and fantasy could be as far apart as two countries divided by the Pacific, so he found it hard to try and approach Kato. Days in class became a little more torturous everyday and Koyama seriously considered applying to change classes if this continued.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon when Koyama headed towards the institute's library to fetch some books to prepare his lessons. He strolled down the alleys, taking in the atmosphere of the calmness the books radiated. Students were also allowed to use the library and he greeted a few on his way to the place he knew the book he wanted was.

Koyama could reach it with no problems but when he tried to pull it out, it suddenly dissappeared into the other direction. Koyama looked through the shelf to meet Kato's amused eyes.

"Kato-san!"

"Sensei, I'm sorry, were you looking for this?" Kato smiled, waving the book. "I can borrow it another day, I think you need it more urgently, right? I'll hand it over right away, just wait."

Koyama waited. This aisle was empty, it was the last one in the library. The sun was shining through the high windows and made dust dancing in the air visible.

Kato came around the corner.

"Ah, that's great, I really need..." Koyama began, reaching for the book but Kato pulled it towards his body so Koyama's hand grabbed for air instead and Kato looked at him with dark eyes. Koyama blinked in confusion. "Kato-san?"

"Sensei," Kato's voice dropped, the book changing places in his hands behind his back and his other hand travelled along Koyama's arm.

"I always really liked Sensei's arms.." Kato whispered and Koyama gulped.

"Kato-san.. what are you..w~wait"

"You don't like me, Sensei?" Kato playfully pouted, "the way you look at me during class, is that my imagination?"

He scooted closer and Koyama felt the temperature rising.

He blushed, looking to the floor.

"Look at me, Sensei.." Kato breathed, now much closer, his hand trailing along Koyama's arm, then grabbing it, massaging the hard muscles. "Hmm.. you go to the gym, don't you?"

Koyama's head was spinning.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop and pretend this never happened" Kato's hand lingered on Koyama's naked arm still, his eyes fixating him. Koyama found it hard to concentrate.

Koyama finally found his voice. "I want to be honest with you, I have no idea what I am getting myself into, if I really want this, I'm confused and turned on at the same time and I want you, but I'm also afraid. I don't want you to think I'm stupid or something."

Kato nodded and untangled himself from the embrace. "I understand," he said. "I'll be honest with you too, I do want you, too. I hope you can someday trust me to guide you. I want to give you the time you need." He smiled and Koyama thought he looked stunning.

Koyama looked at him thankfully.

"Let's go out sometime, and talk, okay?" Kato smiled as he handed Koyama the book.

Koyama nodded.

They walked the quiet aisle in awkward silence, the dust was still visible as the sun was setting and they entered the larger corridor, Kato smiling one last time at Koyama before he was gone.

* * *

The next weeks were uneventful except for the fact that Koyama didn't quite know how to handle Kato in class but Kato behaved just the like other students and didn't give him extra attention or anything which Koyama was grateful for. He needed time for himself to sort things out.

It was then when Koyama lay alone in his bed that he decided to bond with his right hand, and again, thoughts of Kato filled his mind. Heck, he had even browsed his phone for numbers of female friends he knew he could call any day, or night to be specific, and have a fun night out. But for some reason, he felt like this wasn't what he wanted anymore.

 

* * *

 

"Kato-san," Koyama said as class was packing up, "I'd like to talk to you about your grades, can you come and see me in my office after class, please"

"Yes, sir" Kato nodded and left the room without any other word.

Koyama sat in his office nervously as Kato shoved the door close sideways, bowing shortly and then approaching his table.

"You wanted to see me?"

Koyama nodded, lacing his fingers together and placing his chin on them. "Your grades are just fine. The thruth is, I wanted to tell you that I have made up my mind. I want to see you.“

Kato smiled. "I see," he said, and his facial features lit up. "I was hoping it was the reason. What would you like to do? Go to a café or come to my place or should I come to yours?"

"Mine is fine," Koyama said, not without blushing, scribbling down the address on a note and handing it over to Kato.

Kato took the paper and their fingers brushed and Koyama felt it everywhere in his body.

"I'll see you then, Sensei," Kato almost purred as he got up, leaning in a bit more than necesssary before he left, leaving Koyama with alone with the wildest thoughts.

* * *

It was a grey rainy afternoon when Kato arrived in front of Koyama's place. He closed his transparent umbrella and rang the bell. He looked around and then Koyama already opened the door, greeting him with a smile. Kato thought he looked fine also in his casual clothes.

"Please come in," Koyama said and made room for Kato who let himself inside, sliding into some shoes at the entrance, looking around.

"This is awkward," Koyama blurted out honestly, and Kato smiled.

"I can still leave..?" Kato offered playfully with a grin, pointing to the door, but Koyama shook his head wildly.

"Would you .. like something to drink?"

"Beer would be nice," Kato said. By every minute, he found Koyama more and more adorable.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch and talked as promised. About class and subjects first, then about annoying teachers they had and classmates, girls and first crushes. Koyama couldn't recall which round of beer they were at when he found himself suddenly asking, "have you always known you were .. attracted to men?"

He blushed nevertheless and Kato put his can down. Koyama was afraid for a moment that he could have offended Kato but Kato shifted to look at him and his expression was gentle.

"Pretty much, yes. I have gone out with girls, for prom and such, but I felt it wasn't what was for me. I think girls are pretty but I found out I cannot be more than friends with them"

Koyama nodded.

"How about you," Kato said genuinely, "I'm your first?"

Koyama nodded silently, staring somewhere at the floor, the ceiling and the table.

"Sensei," Koyama heard Kato whisper in a lower tone, "look at me?"

Koyama turned his head around to look directly into Kato's face. He didn't do anything but his face was close, and Koyama felt like a magical power was drawing him in closer to Kato and then their lips were ghosting against the other and Kato's voice was so near yet so far ringing in Koyama's ears.

"How are you feeling?" Kato's voice called out to him.

"Excited.." Koyama said, and it was true. He realized he suddenly felt excited to be alone with Kato like this, just sitting on the couch, being so close to his face that he could feel Kato's warm breath against his lips. He wanted more.

"Kiss me," Kato suddenly breathed, and Koyama didn't think anymore, just felt, as he tilted his head and pressed his warm lips against Kato's. It was a sweet and calm kiss until Koyama became accustomed to it, feeling bolder, beginning to move his lips and he gasped as he felt Kato part his own and then there was Kato's warm tongue against his and it was too much suddenly and he pulled back with a soft squeal.

Kato's face was calm. "Something wrong?"

Koyama shook his head. He had had no expectations of what to feel when kissing a guy since he had never really gave it much thought.

"No.. it's just... It's .. good.. too good.. it's so much all of a sudden"

Kato nodded. He took Koyama's hand. "Let me lead?"

Koyama nodded slowly and Kato leaned in and kissed him. Kato tasted of Asahi and something herbal, his very own taste, manly, intriguing. This time, it was more demanding and Koyama opened up to him right away, softly moaning as their tongues caressed the other, and Koyama let it happen, a nice, tingly feeling spreading throughout his body aswell as a familiar warmth, and he blushed as he realized he got aroused, but he didn't back off again. Instead he let Kato kiss him with the passion Kato had for him, after all Kato had told him he wanted him.

Kato was a good kisser and he took his time to drive Koyama completely crazy. By the time they parted, Koyama gasped. "Oh my god," he whispered, his forehead leaning against Kato's and Kato chuckled.

"You are a fast learner, Sensei," Kato teased and Koyama pouted.

"Can you.. show me more?" Koyama asked softly. "To be honest, I have been thinking about you"

"Mhh.. I see..." Kato whispered, "what about exactly?"

Koyama blushed softly. Kato thought Koyama looked too adorable in that moment and he slid his hand around Koyama's neck to lean in and kiss him again, Koyama sinking backwards and Kato on top of him, straddling him. "I got carried away but you're just so irrestistible," Kato breathed into Koyama's neck, "I want to touch you more, can I?"

Koyama nodded with parted lips and sighed as Kato's warm hand slid down his chest.

Kato took his time to explore Koyama's skin inch by inch, not wanting to scare the other away or crush what they were developing. He enjoyed dragging it out as if time would go by slower and he would have more of it if he was taking it slow. His hand slid under Koyama's shirt, the soft gasps encouraging him as he roamed it over Koyama's slender chest, finally finding a nipple. Koyama was very responsive and arched his back softly as Kato began to play with it, rubbing it between his fingers. He felt Koyama sliding his hands around his neck and gasping into his ear, his body fully welcoming the administrations.

Koyama had a slim figure and beautiful skin and soft lips, and everything was so attractive to Kato. His own lips busied themselves on Koyama's neck as he shoved up the shirt, and as he was, he was perfectly aligned in between Koyama's legs and things heated up steadily until he felt Koyama desperately bucking his hips up automatically in search for friction and attention.

Kato growled into Koyama's neck as one thumb hooked into the waistband of Koyama's jeans and he searched Koyama's face for any sign of dissapproval but it was full of lust and desire and Kato gently stroke a hairstrand out of Koyama's face.

Koyama lifted his hips invitingly to have his pants removed and Kato got up shortly to get rid of his own, quickly returning to his previous place on top of the other man.

"I have to tell you that I don't see you as a plaything I randomly take their gay viriginity of," Kato said, "I like you and I want to spend more time with you and get to know you more"

"Kato," Koyama breathed and he looked like he was about to cry. He cupped Kato's beautiful face with both hands and kissed him hard, making Kato groan as they rubbed against each other, it becoming harder to ignore their state.

"Make love to me," Koyama breathed into Kato's ear, "I want you so much. I want only you"

Kato looked at him from above, his hairstrands hanging in his face and his lips parted and Koyama thought he could look at him like this all day.

"I can," Kato said, "but not today, I don't have anything with me, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't expect things to evolve so intensely."

Koyama blinked at that until Kato explained quickly that a condom and lube would be needed and Koyama nodded understandinly then.

"However, I can still drive you crazy," Kato whispered, leaning up and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Koyama's blue boxers, "if you let me?"

"Yes.. go on, please" Koyama growled and Kato slid his boxers down, revealing Koyama's arousal, then went to take care of his own when Koyama stopped him. "Let me do it," Koyama said at Kato's puzzled expression, "I feel like you're doing everything and I'm just a guest here"

"Don't worry about it, really" Kato said but smiledd and let Koyama's slender fingers pull down the fabric. "I like how your fingers feel on my skin," he added with a soft gasp and Koyama grew confident over this, his long fingers trailing over the very present buldge and Kato inhaled sharply.

"It's odd, but familiar" Koyama said honestly, and used both hands to get Kato naked. The feeling when Kato's whole body was pressing against his own naked was indescribable. Koyama instinctively swung his arms around Kato's neck and sighed when Kato leaned to bite his neck and suckle on it gently. They found a rhythm together, their arousals sliding and pressing and rubbing against the other that Koyama thought it couldn't get any better and began to wonder how good it must feel to have Kato even closer, inside him. He blushed at the thought and Kato kissed the blush, one hand sliding between their bodies.

"Kato," Koyama groaned, his lips dry, "oh god, Kato"

"Koyama, fuck" Kato growled, the hand sliding in between them, skillfully and gently around their cocks, rubbing them even more together.

"Kato.. I'm going to loose my mind" Koyama whimpered, his nails digging into Kato's back and he was wondering if he acted too girly but he didn't care. All he knew was that Kato felt amazing and he didn't want him to stop.

When Kato slid his thumb over the wet tip, Koyama wanted to bite his lips but Kato was faster and sucked his lower lip between his teeth and the noise Koyama wanted to make beautifully came out.

"Let me hear all your noises," Kato rapsed, "they're mine"

Koyama clinged to him more and Kato sped up, jerking them in a shaky rhythm but it was perfect, the friction heightening the heat and Koyama let his legs fall open shamelessly, Kato licking on his neck when Koyama moaned loudly. "I'm gonna come," Koyama chanted repetitively, "Kato.. I'm gonna come, oh god"

Kato sucked harder on Koyama's neck, his own cock heavy and hard between his legs, the tip brushing against his stomach, smearing the precum over his belly and he grit his teeth to hold out longer when he felt a warm liquid smudging his hands and he kept jerking until Koyama yelped.

Kato leaned up. Koyama was lying underneath him, hair wildly across his face, lips parted and cheeks flushed, the effects of his orgasm painting a beautiful arousing picture. Kato pressed his lips together, Koyama's bright eyes curiously on him and he watched Kato stroking himself hastily, jerking himself off on Koyama's belly and Koyama bit his lower lip.

Kato felt his release approach quickly and he grunted, spurts of cum tainting Koyama's belly and he kept jerking until he was sated, collapsing on top of the other man, lips pressed onto his neck and his arm looped around in a tight, comforting embrace. They lay like this for a long time, Koyama warm and nice underneath him and Kato hoped he would be able to be with him like this for a lot of other times.

"Can you stay the night?" Koyama then whispered out of nowhere into the half dark and Kato realized they had been here like this for a long time and the sun had set long ago.

"I was hoping you'd ask" Kato smiled and leaned down to kiss Koyama long and deep.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since their first night and many more followed and it became harder for Koyama to stay concentrated in class without having dirty thoughts whenever he saw Kato or interacted with him.

"Let's go out sometime," Kato had suggested one day, "do you like dancing?"

Koyama had nodded and they planned to go somewhere in Nichoume and Kato was looking forward to introduce his world to his boyfriend.

Some nights, Koyama also visited Kato's place and on his birthday, Kato surprised him with a stay at a fancy love hotel. Koyama was no stranger to such place, and he liked them, the convenience and fancy interior. Kato had choosen one with a fancy jacuzzi which could be lit in various colors.

The light shimmered on the water surface as Koyama rested his head on Kato's chest, dreamily watching the foam. Koyama felt like time had actually stopped as the warm water made him relax and Kato's nails trailed lazy patterns on his slender arm.

"Do you even know I love you?" Kato whispered into his ear from behind and Koyama chuckled.

"I think you told me about 3 times today"

"So?"

They both laughed as their hands find each other, lacing their fingers together as Koyama sighed deeply.

* * *

After a few months, Kato found Koyama to have become bolder. One afternoon in the library, he heard footsteps approaching from the other aisle determindly, and he adjusted his glasses, just having been looking for a book.

There was noone around and Kato was so into his research that he didn't pay attention to who was in the aisle with him when suddenly, he felt two hands on his hips and a pair of warm lips on his neck.

"I want you," Koyama growled without hesitation and they stumbled backwards, Koyama turning Kato around and Kato's head hitting the shelf and Koyama took the book out of Kato's hands and placed it somewhere to have both hands free. Kato noticed a hand on his jacket, in the area of his belly and sliding up slowly.

"Excited?" Koyama purred against Kato's ear.

Kato grinned at Koyama's boldness.

" _Sensei_ ," Kato gasped with a playful voice, "not here. What if someone comes?"

Koyama chuckled as his hand slid up Kato's chest quicker, clever fingers unbuttoning the first two buttons of Kato's collar, and then Kato felt warm fingers on his neck, quickly followed by sweet lips and his eyes fell shut on their own.

Koyama grinded against him sensually and Kato gasped again, enjoying how the other took the initiative, returning the grinding equally and Koyama's dark eyes looked challenging and he quickly leaned in to lick over Kato's lips. He loved Kato's lips, everything about them. Their shape and their softness and fullness, and the way they made him feel when they made love.

Koyama went on to nibble on Kato's neck, the grinding intensifying until Kato let out a louder sound and Koyama chuckled against his neck. "Are you actually loud," he asked with a smirk in his voice, "when you're the one on the other end?"

"Find it out," Kato purred sneakily into Koyama's neck as Koyama felt his body temperature rising about 50 degrees.

"Gladly, Koyama replied. "Where then?" Kato asked, his head spinning.

"Come," Koyama took Kato's hand firmly and pulled him with him, to the end of the aisle and around the next shelf where another door was, the door to the cleaning room. It was not the most romantic place but Koyama couldn't care less and so did Kato. They shut the door quietly and then looked around.

"How romantic," Kato chuckled, wiping a trace of dust away on one of the tables, then walking over to Koyama to lean on Koyama's shoulder from behind, "this is where you want to ravish me?"

A soft pair of lips attached to Koyama's neck and Koyama turned around to meet his lips with Kato's, fueled by them being all alone now and he pushed Kato against the door, much to Kato's approval. Things heated up from there and Koyama's hand slid under Kato's shirt again, encouraged by soft gasps.

"We have to be quiet, seriously" Koyama reminded him, and Kato nodded.

"I'm sure Sensei feels good, I have to do my best to be quiet," Kato winked and Koyama groaned, the roleplay getting to him more than he thought it would.

They shed only what was most necesssary of their clothes, pulling and tugging impatiently in between deep growls and bites and then it was Kato half sitting up the wall with Koyama pinning him up, Kato sliding his legs around Koyama with Koyama holding him in place as he pushed inside him with Kato's head thudding against the wall due to the fierceness and he loved it.

"I have been wondering," Koyama hummed into Kato's neck, "what it would be like to be inside you"

"And?" Kato groaned.

"It's fucking amazing"

They chuckled and Koyama grabbed Kato's legs firmly, the cries of his lover ringing beautifully in his ears as he fucked him into the wall in some storage room of the school library. It was so forbidden and dirty that none of them held out for long, Kato being turned on from the boldness Koyama showed and Koyama getting off on Kato's reactions.

When they came down from their high they sunk to the foor and Koyama curled up in Kato's embrace naturally and Kato kissed his hair.

"I'm glad I came to this school or would have never met you" Koyama said and Kato's heart fluttered.

He didn't reply, he knew Koyama understood when he held him tighter, the beams of the sunlight making the dust particles dancing in the air visible.


End file.
